Pentosan polysulfate (PPS), a semi-synthetic polyanion, has been under investigation here for a number of years as a prophylactic treatment for migraine and cluster headache. These pilot studies were all single blind. Results have been sufficiently encouraging to justify a double blind protocol to confirm or refute the clinical data. The main predictor of response has been a low circulating basophil count. A protocol has been approved which involves screening a population of migraineurs, selecting those with low basophil counts and randomizing them into a double blind placebo controlled study.